


That is Not How Adoption Works

by Alice_on_Elm_Street



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Hiroto being irresponsible, Kariya just rolling with it, M/M, Midorikawa being frustrated, just something fluffy before the new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_on_Elm_Street/pseuds/Alice_on_Elm_Street
Summary: Midorikawa comes home to a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I actually have not posted anything this year. This has been sitting in my folder for a while so I decided to finally post it.
> 
> Based on this post: http://soccertexts.tumblr.com/post/91126228044/midorikawa-didnt-reply-till-the-next-day-because

Hiroto was a strange person. Midorikawa knew this when he agreed to date him and later to move in with him. It wasn’t entirely uncommon for Hiroto to bring home random surprises. That was how they got their dogs Kuro and Rina, after all. Bringing home a stray dog or 2 was no big deal. Bringing home a piece of furniture being sold on the side of the road was no big deal.

Bringing home a child was a big deal.

He had thought, for a brief moment, that he’d walked into the wrong house. Then he remembered that his key had worked in the door and that Kuro was sitting at his feet waiting for his dinner.

There was still a child on his couch. He took out his phone.

/ _Hiroto I came home and there’s a child on our couch_??/

The reply took only moments.

/ _Isn’t he cute? I found him at Sun Garden today. Big sis says his name is Kariya Masaki_./

Midorikawa’s eye twitched.

/ _Hiroto you didn’t_ /

/ _You always said I should be more responsible_ /

A thin crack appeared across his screen as his grip tightened and his eye twitched again. Responsible? Responsible! How was bringing home a random child responsible?! Midorikawa looked over at the child – Hiroto claimed his name was Masaki – watching him from their couch. He sighed. _Well, Hiroto said he was from Sun Garden and Hitomiko apparently knows he’s here so I suppose this could be worse_. He put on a smile.

“Um, hello.” Kariya jumped when he was suddenly addressed but didn’t respond. Midorikawa twisted his hands together behind his back. “My name is Midorikawa Ryuuji. Nice to meet you. Um, Hiroto brought you here, right?”

Kariya nodded. “He said he was going to call you about it but I guess he didn’t. He seems like a forgetful guy.” Midorikawa gave a nervous laugh. Yes, very forgetful. He made a mental note to smack Hiroto in the head later. A warning would have been nice. Kariya crossed his arms over his chest as he slumped back against the couch. “He dragged me here and then left. Hitomiko-san just told me to behave.”

“Oh. I see.” Midorikawa took a deep breath. It was fine. This was fine. Everything was fine.

He was going to kill Hiroto when he got home.


End file.
